It Takes Two
by LooksLikeBooks
Summary: I suck at summerys but theres a epilouge
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, ii just saw the movie Tangled yesterday and liked it alot, so i decided to writed this story about a person from Eugenes past and Rapunzel and Eugene's son.**

**anyways hope you enjoy it and Review and such things ! ~**

**Epilogue:**

Running through a cobble stone city towards a castle onto of a hill in a torrential down pour is not as easy as it looks... which makes it extremely difficult.

Especially when you have no shoes.

Soldiers on your left and right trying to stop you from your number one goal also make it challenging.

"STOP THAT HOLLIGIAN BEFORE SHE REACHES THE CASTLE!" one of the head guards called.

' catch me if you can suckers.' the girl thought, her head blinking in and out of consciousness, she jumped up and grappled onto the shingles of a building, she proceeded to climb up to the middle of the roof and took a leap of faith, out stretching her arms to grab onto one of the towering barricades of the castle.

Her eyes widened as she dropped out of the sky, letting out a little screech as she went.

She felt a cold, hard substance collide with her body, making a sharp, harsh tingle slam through her spine.

"There she is! Grab her!" a guard called, bringing the girl back to conscience.

She realized the thing she had landed on was a draw bridge to the castle.

She pulled a small dagger out of her satchel and threw it at the small pulley device that triggered the draw bridge to rise and fall.

"I promise to write!" she called to the guards and saluted.

As the draw bridge closed it became a slide that she slid down, she could hear the guards yelling at one another to get the bridge open.

She had little time.

The rain pounded on her hooded head, she almost screamed because it felt like Chinese water torture on her brain.

The castle was so close, she reached out and banged on the door, a young man opened the door, he was very handsome, but he wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Eugene." she whispered as she saw the ground zooming towards her face.

The last thing she heard was a manly voice (she supposed belonged to the young man) call.

"DAD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hope you like this :D **

**Chapter 1:**

The girl felt a light touch of a cold, wet cloth on her head.

She burst up right and turned to see the young man from the door of the castle sitting next to her with a bowl of water and a couple of cloths.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and jumped out of the bed reaching for her handy dandy satchel that was no longer there actually she was in a totally different out fit

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy yelled and jumped out of the bed on the other side.

"WH...What...who? Who are you?" the girl asked looking around the room for some sort of weapon.

"I should be asking you! Showing up outside of the castle door and fainting as soon as I open it." He spoke slowly and softly and walked towards the girl with his arms out stretched as if trying to coax a spooked horse into letting him pet her.

She was scared and could probably do more damage then a spooked horse.

She let the boy come a little closer before jumping over his shoulder and running towards the door, grabbing a chair on the way.

"Sorry" she said " but your not who I'm looking for, and…" she closed the door, and propped the chair under the door "and I can't let you out and have you …you ruining my plans!" she stuttered, turned around and started running towards the… towards the… well she didn't know where she was running but she was getting there fast.

A little girl was walking down the hall when another young girl was rushing towards her, she couldn't be much older the Flynn, her older brother, but she looked dazed and scared, and she also didn't seem to notice the little girl.

"Hello!" the little girl called loudly as the other girl was about to turn the corner in the opposite direction.

The girl stopped and tensed a little before crouching and turned towards the little girl.

"I'm Ra…Rachel…ahh.." Rachel was dumbfounded the girl was quiet beautiful, her dark hair swirled around her shoulders in loose curls, her blue-green eyes sparkeled with fright, her oval shaped face framed everything nicely, her full luscious lips made a small "O" shape and her curvaceous body was set in a primal, lethal position. "Wow… your really pretty…" she whispered.

"Sorry I'm a little busy kid." The girl said. 'Why are there so many kids in this place!' she thought.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I…I'm looking for a man…"

"What's his name?"

The girl gave a suspicious look and then walked towards the little girl, she moved closer to the girl.

"His name is … Eugene." The girl said narrowing her eyes and looking at the small girl.

"OH! You mean daddy." The girl said.

"So he does have kids." The girl mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing can you take me to …your…daddy" the girl found it hard for the words to leave her lips.

"Sure." Rachel said and began skipping down the hall.

She didn't see the girl give a small smirk behind her back.

Flynn sat on the bed after a long session between the door and his shoulder.

He sighed, the boy named after his fathers favorite fairy tale character laid upon the large bed contemplating everything that had just happened.

The girl had been so beautiful; when she had fainted he had felt like an angel had fallen from the heavens, his father had seemed to recognize the girl that was around the same age a Flynn, he had placed a hand on his sons shoulder and said 'this is going to be fun… accommodate her with a room and tend to her health' Flynn had done what he was told, but after two days the girl had awoken and screamed.

And now he was locked in this room.

He searched the room for an escape route, and he noticed a window.

He opened it and felt the light breeze on his face, he looked down to see if there was anything he could climb onto to transport himself to another room, to his lucky surprise he found about a ten foot drop down was a ledge.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner!" he quietly exclaimed to himself.

He jumped out the window keeping his body nimble so that when his feet connected with the hard surface of the tiled ledge he wouldn't experience too much pain.

However he did experience quiet a shock, enough to make his legs collapse from underneath him.

Once he regained feeling in his legs he ran along the side of the ledge, passing each window, then he saw her, the girl was walking right past the window with his little sister Rachel holding her hand and dancing around her to some sort of music she was making up in her head. She was probably humming it out loud to.

Flynn pounded on the window yelling his sister's name repeatedly.

His sister turned and ran to the window pointing to him and looking back and fourth looking at the girl and then smiling back at her bother.

The girl looked over with a bored look, and then saw what the girl was pointing at , Flynn narrowed his eyes and the girls widened in surprise, Rachel opened the window and her brother stepped through just as the girl made a break for it.

Flynn and Rachel ran after her, they chased her through hall after hall, then the girl did something extremely surprising.

They had reached a place in the castle where the ceiling had rafters in it, the girl stopped turned around and gave the siblings a slight grin before springing up grabbing onto one of the rafters and pulling her self up onto one with a loud "hmpf" sound.

Flynn went to make the same motion before his sister grabbed onto his arm.

"You won't make it" she said.

"She's right boy!" the girl called from the rafters trying to keep her balance "you'll only get hurt if you keep chasing me! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she yelled the last part and started to run along the rafter towards the throne room.

Flynn followed on the ground but couldn't catch up she made it to the throne room and entered just before he could make it.

"EUGENE FITS HERBERT!" the girl screeched as she entered the throne room

"Well if it isn't Brielle? How longs it been?" Eugene asked

"Fifteen years … " she whispered.

"your moms well?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Then … not to be rude but… why are you here?"

"I was kicked out… and I didn't have anywhere else to go… and I looked every where for you but I had no idea you where living at the castle!" Brielle said.

"And you're here because…?"

"You owe my mother your first born child, which I would suppose is that young man over there, now she would probably make an exception with you taking me in."

"You drive a hard bargain, young one." the man smiled and said "one condition."

"What would that be?" She asked.

"keep my son company , no matter what he asks you have to do it."

"Kind of like a slave?"

"Kind of." Eugene smiled crookedly and said "you have a choice: be my sons "slave" or go back outside and try to find food and shelter."

"Fine" she whispered "Slave days ahead hurray!" she said sarcastically.

"My wife will get you new clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**okay i hope you like this chapter i tryed to make it very discriptive but ya know... i'm better at dialouge :P**

**Chapter 2:**

Brielle walked into a colourful room, with fabrics and paints strewn everywhere; a small green lump was lying on a particularly nice piece of purple fabric and a woman was dancing around pulling out many different types of fabrics and singing a beautiful song as she flew from shelf to shelf on a ladder with wheels.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,_ _Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine."_

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt…"

The woman let out a short yelp and turned towards Brielle, her face flushed.

She had dark brown hair, short, a pixie cut. She was shorter than Brielle, her green eyes burned with excitement and adventure, Brielle thought she was going to like this girl.

"Hello, my names Rapunzel… and you are?"

"umm… my names Brielle… I was told by your husband you could change me into something more appropriate." She pulled on the rim of her night gown.

"ouu… I love dressing people up, come, come" the girl squabbled delightedly as she pulled at the girls clothes stripping her down to her undergarments.

The small green lump stood up and walked to the edge of the table and stared at Brielle, she stared back until it flicked its tongue at her, she let out a yell and the small creature let out a noise that sounded like a screech.

Rapunzel returned and introduced the small chameleon as Paskel .

She then proceeded to place amounts of make up all over Brielle's face humming as she worked.

"So, how do you know Eugene?" Rapunzel asked as she brought out a gorgeous blue gown with etchings of flowers in gold and sliver trim all over it.

"Ahhh, well I don't really know him per say. He took care of a lot of orphans and my mother was one of them, one day she saved Eugene's life and he said he owed her his first born, mom would never take a baby from another living soul but she kicked me out and after hearing that juicy bit of information I decided I would jump at the chance to live anywhere but that hell hole of an orphanage, but also he came to visit my mother the day I was born and apparently gave me this." She pulled out a circle shaped locket.

"I could never get it open so I don't know what's inside." She said as Rapunzel pulled the dress over her head.

"Well don't you just look like a doll." The woman looked the girl up and down searching for any flaws, tugging at the bottom of her dress to hide the girls lack of shoes she the said "quiet literally."

The blue, gold and silver dress fit her perfectly, her make up was done to the extreme, her hair billowed down her back in loose curls, and she felt like a princess.

The weird mutated chameleon gave her thumbs up and she grimaced.

"I think its time for you to go see Flynn." Rapunzel said pushing the girl out the door and waving bye.

"wait how did you..?" Brielle began to ask.

"Mama know all about her babys" she said before slamming the door in Brielle's face

"oh damn… I should've thought through barricading him in that room." She mumbled to her self as she dragged her feet towards the angered prince's room.

"Locked me in my own room! How dare she! Well now she's my personal slave! And there will be hell to pay for her acti…" Flynn ranted to himself when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called

The door opened a crack, and then a little more… and then a little more.

"Hurry it up! I don't have all day." He said.

The door opened fully showing a porcelain doll, in a gorgeous dress made of blue silk , gold etchings of flowers dove across every curve on the dolls body and the whole thing was out lined in a silver trim, ducking into every delicious dip in the dolls frame, it's hair falling in light curls of dark chocolate brown with bangs tossed to the side, and her face done up in subtle make up as to not outshine the dolls eyes, but to compliment the beautiful pink color of the dolls full lips.

The doll started to walk… wait dolls don't walk.

Flynn slowly started to understand that this was the girl who had been screaming in his face earlier, the one who had locked him in his room, the one who had cursed at him.

All of that seemed to be distant, almost non-existent now, he walked up to the girl who seemed to be emitting her own light.

He touched her face lightly like a butterfly and then looked into her blue-green eyes that were so full of life but were now overwhelmed with fright.

"Are you frightened of me ?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Slightly."

"Why?"

"Because you where just ranting on how much hell I would have to pay for my actions." She tore away from Flynn's gaze.

"Oh, ahem, yes that." He tried to think of something to say. "what's your name?"

"Brielle." The girl whispered.

"Brielle hmm, so tell me Brielle" he put emphasis on the girl name "Why did you lock me in that room?"

"I was afraid of you." She said.

"Why did you scream and curse at me ?"

"Because you wouldn't stop following me."

"Well I find that satisfactory enough. Join me for dinner at the dining all at five and we'll figure out plans for tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She whispered.

Flynn walked past the girl lightly touching her hand as he did.

She laid on the bed of the prince and placed a hand over her beating heart trying to sooth its excitement.

Thinking of the milk chocolate hair made her queasy, thinking of those green eyes made her want to look into the pools of emotion for hours on, the clean, chiseled face made her want to kiss every place on this head, thinking of the large hands that brushed hers just moments ago made her want him to embrace her until she could no longer breathe, she wanted to think of anything else, and yet he was all the she could think of.

The prince crouched down out side the door, panting heavily and placing his hand over his heart.

Thinking of that dark hair made him want to grab handfuls of it just to feel its silky texture, those blue-green eyes made him want to stare at them the days long, the tall but curvaceous body was made for him to hold, and those sweet little hands … oh those hand …he could… would walk thousands of miles with the owner of those hands, he wanted to feel the butterfly kisses of those luscious lips everywhere, all he wanted… no needed was to feel her warmth.

They both looked up to the heavens and whispered.

"Oh my god. I think I'm in love."


End file.
